


Beach Date

by Sachi_Grace



Series: Crazy Equals Genius [6]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Day At The Beach, F/M, First Dates, Irouma Week, Iruma Miu Being Iruma Miu, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24948283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sachi_Grace/pseuds/Sachi_Grace
Summary: Day 6: First Date/BeachMiu is nervous about her first date with Kokichi, but she's not the only one that's worried.
Relationships: Iruma Miu/Oma Kokichi
Series: Crazy Equals Genius [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796464
Kudos: 36





	Beach Date

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to Irouma Week for hosting this event. I'm sorry for the lateness of this story, the next one should be out later this evening. Thank you so much to those who have followed me thus far.

Miu shook the towel out and spread it across the sandy beach when they found an excellent isolated spot to rest their things finally. They found a beautiful shady spot so that they didn’t have to spend money on getting an umbrella for the occasion. She could taste the salt and sand from just breathing, and the ocean was active today. The roaring waves crashed and ebbed into the shoreline. Miu wondered if she would be able to collect any shark’s teeth considering how wild the waves were. She turned to Kokichi, who looked more like a child than anything else. His swimming trunks were cutesy with childish drawings of a t-rex, unicorns, rainbows, and loch ness monsters plastered on them. Miu couldn’t fathom for the life of her how anyone would find that to be a turn on. It didn’t help at all that Kokichi also wore a shirt that had paint splats all over it in different colors of the rainbow. It clashed terribly with the trunks  _ and  _ his hair, which was tied in a clumsy ponytail.

“How the fuck are you  _ not  _ embarrassed by wearing that.” Miu couldn’t help but ask. It was a common thing to roast him for on the train when they were heading this direction, but now that they were at the beach,  _ everyone  _ was staring at him. She couldn’t blame them honestly. “You look like your little siblings dressed you.”

“Awww, you think I have younger siblings! That’s so  _ cute,  _ Iruma-chan!” Kokichi gasped.

Why didn’t it surprise her to know that Kokichi was the youngest in his group? Miu was starting to understand why he was the Ultimate Supreme Leader. No one was going to fight against the baby of the family. They’d be fucking dicks if they tried. She rolled her eyes, “I just can’t imagine what possessed them to think to let you out of the house was a good idea.”

Kokichi merely beamed behind his shades. It sucked that Miu couldn’t see his eyes; she was getting better at figuring out what type of mood his smile was when she saw his eyes. At the same time, she figured it was just his way to show a little bit of mercy to her since she wasn’t Saihara. He was a master at schooling his face to be whatever he wanted, and it was a trick that even Miu couldn’t help but be impressed. “I’m just as shocked that Kiibo let you out of the dorm wearing  _ that _ . At least I’m covered. You look like you could bend over for a yen coin and expose yourself.”

Miu whimpered, but she was also quite proud of her figure. Her bikini was a deep shade of pink, and the cloth barely covered her cleavage. The panty part of the suit had a bit of a playful ruffle to give off a girlish charm. “Oh, go play with yourself.” She snapped as reached into the small bag they brought and tossed him the sunscreen. “Help me out, you dick.”

“Oh, is this the part I rub the lotion all over your  _ body _ ? How  _ lewd _ ! I didn’t take Iruma-chan for being an  _ exhibitionist.” _ Kokichi taunted as he caught the bottle. Miu’s cheeks turned red hot, and he decided to press, just for the fun of it. “There are children here.” Before Miu could open her mouth to retort, Kokichi sighed dramatically. “I guess I’ll be a good boyfriend and help you out. Lay down. But that means you have to do it for me next! And you better be good at it too. Otherwise, I’ll send my organization after you.”

“Yeah, what are they going to do? Throw cream pies at me or glitter bomb me?” Miu asked as she laid down on the towel, her arms crossed so that she could pillow her head. She looked at Kokichi, momentarily blinded by the sun, due to the angle that she was lying. He walked over to her and slammed most of his weight onto her ass. She grunted as she reached over and tried to smack his leg. “You’re heavier than you look, dipshit.”

“My girlfriend just called me fat? Iruma-chan’s so mean! I’ve been nothing but nice to you!” Kokichi cried out, his voice wavering. Oh god, if he decided to turn on the waterworks publicly, she was leaving. With a single tug of his wrist, the bra fell apart, and Miu shuddered slightly. She listened to the squirting of the lotion and braced herself for it to be cold. Of course, bracing herself and feeling it didn’t matter much. Kokichi’s hands gently started to rub at her shoulders, and she jolted a little at how cold both his fingers and the lotion felt upon her skin. It felt nice due to the heat, but the air conditioner had turned the sunscreen into a freezing ice block. “Someone’s sensitive.” Kokichi’s voice turned down a notch. Miu couldn’t tell if he was trying to be seductive, or if he was just playing. 

“Sh-shut up,” Miu grumbled as she shifted underneath his hands. The chill made her feel goosebumps on her skin. She swallowed as she tried to relax her body underneath Kokichi’s ministrations. For a loudmouth leader that liked to be adored and pampered, he was surprisingly attentive to what he was doing. He kneaded at her muscles while applying the sunscreen, going after the knots in her shoulders as they offended him somehow. The way his thumbs dug into her muscles didn’t feel like he was trying too hard either. He had some practice under his belt on how to treat a girl’s body. She shivered at the thought.

His hands went from her shoulders to her lower back in an easy sweep. She jolted a little when he started to massage underneath her rib age and up her hips. She hadn’t realized that her back had been tight with tension until he began to go at it. “You know,” Kokichi commented lazily, “you always tell us that we’re pent-up and need to get laid, but you need it more.”

“Excuse me?” One of Miu’s eyes opened so that she could give Kokichi a look from over her shoulder. It didn’t work much; she didn’t have the energy to pick her head up to give a proper look. She just hoped that her tone conveyed the annoyance that she was feeling now. “You’re so wound up you’d cum before you’d even get a chance to enjoy the ride.” She pointed out.

“And you’d pass out after the first round.” Kokichi taunted back. As if to prove his point, he dug his thumbs into a knot just right to make her flop back into a resting position. A soft moan was digging out of her throat at the release of tension. “See?” He taunted lightly. “You’re too tense. We’re here to have fun, Iruma-chan.”

Miu felt her heart twist in her chest as she let him push down on her muscles again. He went to her legs, not touching her ass, which was a surprise but appreciated. “Yeah, well, you try being calm and collected when it’s your first fucking date,” Miu muttered.

“What if I told you it was?” Kokichi replied, making Miu turn her head over towards the sound of his voice. She couldn’t see his expression, so for all, she knew she was being fucked with. That said, his tone didn’t carry the same lit that it sometimes did when he was making an offhanded joke or lie. He was composed, “What if I told you, Iruma-chan, that I have never done this to anyone before? Date or otherwise? Sure I have my goons to rub my back and slather sunscreen on me; that’s one thing, though. To do this to someone else isn’t normally my style.”

She wondered which part was the lie there, and decided that she was too lazy to try to figure it out. Let Kokichi have his fun fucking with her, at least she was getting something out of it. She couldn’t help but poke at his words. She listened to the sound of the waves and the laughter echoing in the distance. She could smell the sunscreen that he was rubbing over her and the salt that was heavy on the air. She focused on how his hands ran up and down her body. 

Was he as nervous as he said that he was? She felt his hands tie her bikini back into a knot before he got off of her back. “Now chop-chop Iruma-chan, it’s my turn!”

“Seriously?! Ugh fine.” Miu grumbled as she pushed herself back to her knees. She eyed him as he merely held out his arms towards her. “What you can’t do your arms by yourself?”

“I did your legs.” Kokichi refuted, “You can do my arms. Come on, Iruma-chan I ache. You were nothing but knots the entire time.”

“Why don’t you take off your shirt?” Miu questioned.

Kokichi dramatically brought his arms back to himself, hugging his chest and body as tightly as he could. His mouth opened in shock. Miu still hated that he was hiding most of his expression behind the shades, but she couldn’t deny that it had a decent look to him. She should’ve brought her own, but she couldn’t complain now. “Expose my pure virgin body to you?!” He gasped. “I know we’re on a date, but dinner first, Iruma-chan, before you have your wicked way with me.”

“I have a feeling that if you peeled off your shirt, I’d be blinded because you’re paler than a vampire on a full moon.” Miu frowned at him. “You seem to be the type to burn as soon as the sun touches you.” She squirted the sunscreen into her hands and yanked one of Kokichi’s arms towards her. 

Kokichi turned still as a statue. Miu didn’t know what the fuck she was doing here. If he thought that she was wound uptight, he was just as bad. She could feel his muscles harden under her grip. Was he that nervous about her? “You’re all pent up, chill the fuck out.” She decided to slather the sunscreen up and down his arm first, at least apply it before he did burn himself. She then decided to see what would happen if she tightened her grip and slowly pushed her hand up to his arm and then down, trying to coax his arm to relax. She rubbed his inner elbow with her thumb gently and went up to his bicep. She stroked down again to rub his wrist. She worked at the muscles in his palm and fingers. He flexed his hand, whether on instinct or out of want, she wasn’t sure, but she could feel the tension in his grip too. 

She turned her attention to his other arm, giving it the same treatment. She slowly rubbed his palm and fingers and elbow, trying to get him to relax. Before she could pull away and start on his legs as he would demand, he suddenly tightened his grip onto her and yanked her towards him, making her fall against his chest. He wrapped his arms loosely around her as he buried his face into the crook of her neck. She froze for a moment before relaxing and gently rubbed her head against his shoulder as well. The scent of salt and sunscreen was overpowering, but she still could smell his natural scent against it. It was soothing and gentle. 

He murmured something to her, but the waves crashed against the shore loud enough to drown it out. His chest vibrated with the words, she strained to hear but couldn’t make it out. Miu knew that if she tried to ask him what he said, he’d dance around the subject as fast as he could. He’d make her dizzy with hints and lies; she wouldn’t be able to untangle the thread if she wanted to. 

Before she could say anything, he suddenly pulled them both to their feet. “The last one in is a rotten egg.” He shoved her to give himself a head start.

“Oh, you fucker!” Miu shouted the moment ruined as she took chase after him. They got to the water’s edge, and Kokichi greeted her by taking her hand, and submerging them both into the water when they tumbled down.

For a first date, it was a memorable one, and Miu cherished every second of it. 


End file.
